Quand tous levent les poings et crient Fight!
by P'tit kiwi
Summary: Quand non pas le monde, mais l'univers tous entier est menacé, tous doivent se battre côte à côté. Qu'ils soient ami ou ennemi, ils devront tous se lancer dans une des plus étranges quêtes qu'il soit, afin de voir le bien triompher. Ceci est un Cross-Over
1. Prologue

_Bonjours et bienvenue a vous lecteurs et lectrices. Je tenait tous d'abords à excuser mon pitoyable niveau d'orthographe, sincèrement... (je suis la premier blazé par ça). En ce qui concerne cette histoire, je sais parfaitement qu'il existe une classe Cross-over ici mais je ne l'ai pas mit la pour la simple et bonne raison que sa gâcherait le suspense ^^, enfin pour les plus futé (ou pas) d'entre vous des indice se trouve dans le prologue xD. _

_Enfin je vous souhaite bonne lecture et hésiter pas a me demander si vous ne comprenait pas (je ne suis pas toujours très claire '') ou si il y a des référence que vous ne connaissez pas ( Et il y en n'aura beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup!)_

_J'ai fait une petite modification dans ce chapitre mais rien de bien méchant ^^  
_

_Sur ce bonne lecture a tous!  
_

* * *

**Lentement mais sûrement, les gens prirent placent dans la grande salle noire.**

**Les très célèbre trois coup retentir et le grand rideau rouge glissa dans un cliquetis mécanique.**

**La, sur l'estrade éclaire, a demi cacher par le pupitre, ce tenait une petite personne, toute de noire vêtu, et le teint si blanc que le publique ce demanda si elle n'allait s'effondre raide morte au premier coup de vent.**

**Elle tapota le micro devant elle, sortie une feuille du bureau et commença a lire:**

-L'univers...

Qu'est ce que l'univers?

Une infinité noire où parfois un oasis de vie résiste au néant?

Un amas d'étoile et de galaxie ou ce développe la vie sur quelle que rare planète?

Quelqu'un c'est il déjà posé la question ici?

**Devant le silence-radio régnant dans la salle, la jeune fille sourit et continua:**

-Les gens qui prennent le temps de se poser ses questions sont peu nombreux, et encore moins en n'ont la réponse...

**Un enfant secoua vigoureusement son père en lui demandant qu'est qui fessait moins que zéro, se a quoi sont imposant paternel répondit par un grognement d'ours mal réveillé.**

-Il y a tout d'abord nous **( elle s'inclina) **, les habitants du ZéroWorld, les plus grands voyageurs dimensionnelle de tout l'univers, les seul en faite...

Puis les fidèle habitant de l'Interdimension, gardien des couloirs sacrée depuis des temps immémoriaux...

**Nouveau silence radio, un gringalet se leva et s'écria:**

- Et Oh! On n'y comprend rien a ton charabia! On n'est pas la pour entendre t'est salade!

-On se caaalme...Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé je vais te faire un petit topos:

**Elle sortie une baguette en bois et la pointa sur un panneau où plusieurs dessin était représenter**

-L'univers se partage en un nombre quasi-infini de dimension, chacune aillant ces propre lois physique, ces propre habitant. Certain se ressemble étrangement, d'autre son relié, constituant le passé ou l'avenir d'une autre.

**Le publique affiche une mine septique, n' ayans visiblement rien compris. Leurs interlocuteur se stoppa et ricana:**

-Mais je sens venir le trouble dans votre petits cerveaux et vais donc simplifier, voyer l'univers comme une bibliothèque et chaque dimension comme un livre. Certain parle de la même chose mais différemment, pas a la même époque ou avec des détaille différent, d'autre sont totalement imaginaire et surréaliste. Sa y est c'est plus claire? **(tous acquissent) **Bon tant mieux!

Donc tout ses dimensions son relier entre elle par des couloirs, des genre de passage inter-dimensionnelle que seule nous, habitant de la dimension zéro, pouvons ouvrir et empreintes.

Sauf que depuis notre monde c'est impossible...

**Le gringalet se releva et s'écria de nouveau:**

-Mais sa sert a rien alors de pouvoir faire des voyage inter-dimensionnel si t'est même pas foutu de sortir de chez toi!

-Et bien sache mon chère non-ami que ces la que l'interdimension intervient! **s'écria-t-elle en s'adressant au gêneur boutonneux qui c'était rassit en grimaçant. Elle continua mais cette fois a l'intention du publique:**

Alors je vais tacher de faire simple pour votre petits crânibusses: Les habitant de l'interdimension, les Furiens, nous invoque dans leur monde par un rituel, de la nous pouvons voyagé entre les dimension. Disons que leurs monde est une "étape obligatoire".

Bon même avec ça nos pouvoir son assez limité en se qui concerne le transport des personnes autre que nous-mêmes, voir même des objet que nous transportons.

**Elle se penche vers le publique d'un air conspirateur:**

-Une fois j'ai même entendu dire qu'une andouille de novice avait tenté de se dimensionalisait et qu'il avait terminer a poil en plein milieu d'une parti de chasse des prédators,Ha ah ah ah j'vous raconte pas l'carnage.**( Grosse goutte de sueur de la par du publique) **Un classe 3 avait du le sauvé in-extrémis de nos ami les rasta-man avait que sa sent le passeur rôtis. Car oui, si certain ne sont même pas foutu de transporté leur vêtements, d'autre sont capable de transporté plusieurs personne, cela sont classé de 1 à 12 selon le nombre de personne que nous somme capable de transporté.

Enfin bref!

Nous autre Passeur, ces ainsi que l'on nous nomme, avons il y a de cela des lunes, construit a l'aide des Furiens une "porte" qui peut permet a n'importe quel être d'utiliser les couloirs sacré. Bien sûr, comme toute porte il y a une clef, que seul quelque personne, telle que votre serviteur bien aimé **( nouvelle inclinaisons) **, qui sont tenu au courant de la véritable identité de cette "clef".

Et c'est la que les emmerdes commence...

**La mime grave qu'elle affiché vit taire tout bruit dans la salle:**

-Car un objet telle que La Porte pourrait rendre une invasion interdimensionelle un véritable jeu d'enfant et pourrait causé le plus grand cataclysme que l'univers n'ai jamais connu.

**Elle balaya l'air d'un geste de main et continua d'un air dégagé:**

-Bien sûr seule des fou triplé de psychopathes que même Hannibal a côté d'eux paraît sain d'esprit qui on chopé la et qui en plus on une avance technologique incroyable et une résistance surréaliste a toute contre-attaque Furyenne oserai seulement émettre l'idée d'envahir l'interdimension dans le but exécrable quoi que complètement dingue de conquérir toutes les dimension afin d'assouvir leurs soif de pouvoir et de destruction.

Et bien cela correspond exactement a la description des Nécromanciens **(sourire ironique)**

Bon combien d'entre vous savent qui sont les Nécromanciens?

**Sa question vu précède d'un silence religieux et un ange grimpé sur un éléphant rose traversa la salle en rigolant comme une hyène a qui Mister blague aurait raconter une blague de Mister blague.**

...J'en était sur...Bandes d'inculte!

-Bon et bien les Nécromanciens sont un peuple nomade qui utilise la plus haute technologie combiné avec la magie la plus sombre qui puissent existé pour envahir tout monde susceptible d'accueillir la vie .

Ils sont arrivent du jour au lendemain dans leurs grands vaisseaux de cuivre, par centaine de millier. Toute une armée de dangereux soldat, née pour combattre, mué par la haine, la rage et la passion pour le chaos et la destruction.

**Elle sera les poings en parlait maintenant avec une colère contenue dans la voix:**

-Les Furiens on pourtant tout fait pour repousser l'envahisseur, mais a chaque contre-attaque, l'ennemie avançait d'avantage sur les terres de l'Interdimension, causant d'innombrable perte, autant militaire que civile...

Ce qui on survécu au sanglant asseaux doivent vivre l'occupation ennemi, devenant les esclave de ces sales...Tch!

**Elle se mordit la langue pour éviter que tout mots obscène ne lui échappe mais fracassa le bureau d'un puissant coup de poings. Le publique recula dans leurs sièges, a la fois surpris et peu rassuré, ce demanda si il allait subir le même sorts que ce pauvre bureau qui gambader maintenant dans un monde meilleurs. La jeune fille pas si fragile que ça regarda le publique, sa colère visiblement retombé, et souffla un Désole a peine audible. Le publique se détendit et elle poursuivit:**

-Les hautes du gouvernement ainsi que quelque résistant se sont retranchée dans l'illustre cité fortifier d'el Passado et bien que pour l'instant les forces Nécromanciens n'ont pas investi les lieux, je doute que la cité ne tienne bien plus longtemps...

Ils l'ignorent encore, mais si il n'ont pas fait mains basse sur La Porte, c'est qu'elle ce trouve précisément dans le dernier lieu libre de l'Intredimension.

Nous autre Passeur avons hardament participer au combat, causant de nombreux dégâts a tout ces imbécile!

**Elle leva le poings a auteur du visage avec tout la fougue de la jeunesse du jeune printemps en fleur et continua:**

-Les Nécromanciens sont encore moi clément avec nous qu'avec les Furiens, je croit qu'il ont encore en travers de la gorge la fois où un groupe de Passeurs avait invoquer les insectes géant de Stashrip Tropher en plein milieu de leurs campement, franchement quels bande de rancunier...** (Sourire coupable-est-fier-de-l'être)**

Quoiqu'il en soit ils ont, par je n'sait quel moyen, découvert notre point faible et ce sont mit a massacre toute personne capable de nous invoquer, et désormais il ne reste plus qu'une petite poignée de personne capable d'effectuer le rituel, et j'ai bien peur qu'un jour nous ne soyons coincer dans le ZéroWorld pour toujours...où du moins jusqu'à qu'ils ne vienne en personne nous exterminer, hum...

**Elle afficha une mime encore plus grave qu'avant et ce perdit un dans de sombre pensées avant de secoué la tête et de continuer d'un ton déterminer:**

Nous ne désespérons pas pour autant, le dernier espoir résidant dans une prophétie si vielle qu'elle doit au moins dater de la construction de La Porte:

Quand le jours où les fils de la Mort forcerons la Porte de l'univers viendra, sur leurs chemin se dressera treize héros, treize vie, treize origine, mais un seul et même destin. Guidé par la clef, le tourbillon, le sable, l'oiseau, l'œil, l'ombre, le singe, le guerrier, le cerbère, l'argenté, le loup, l'épouvantail, le fou et le libre croiserons ensemble le fer dans un même dessins...

Ces dans ces quelque ligne que résident le dernier espoir de l'univers tout entier et bien que beaucoup reste septique, je suis persuader que ce jour viendra.

**Un homme du publique ce leva lentement et dit:**

-Mais qui êtes vous

**Elle se retourna l'air un peu étonnée**

-Qui suis-je? Aha je manque a toutes politesse. Dans ce cas laisser moi me présenter:

Je me nomme Amaru Ryoku, je suis Passeur classe treize et c'est ainsi que mon histoire commence…

**Elle s'inclina une dernière fois et le rideau rouge se ferma sous les applaudissements du publique.**

**

* * *

**

Wouhouhou! Premier chapitre que je poste! Que d'émotion! Hum...ouai je sais vous avez rien comprit... Enfin ce n'est pas très important pour la suite du récit. Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans un certain temps mais promis il arrivera...un jours xD


	2. Que la quête commence!

_ Et bien voici le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il apportera qu'elle que réponse pour ce qui n'avait pas tout comprit. Enfin les explication arriverons au cours des chapitre ^^. Sur ce bonne lecture a tous et merci a ceux qui ont laissez des reviews et j'espère ne pas vous deçevoir. =) _

_Ah j'ai oublié de dire que aucun des personnages, hors mit Amaru et les figurants, ne sont a moi. Ainsi que plusieurs réplique et lieux. Je jure de les cités a la fin du récit ( Bah ouai sinon vous aller deviner tout tout de suite. Niark Niark je suis trop méchante!)_

_Bonne lecture a tous!_

* * *

o

**ZéroWorld, Terre brumeuse**

o

**Si l'ont devait décrire le ZéroWorld serait sans l'ombre d'un doute le mot blanc qui serait choisi. Le ciel est constamment couvert de nuage blanc, fin mais homogène, qui diffuse la lumière du soleil a la manière d'une veilleuse; Quand au sol, il est perpétuellement recouvres d'une fine brume qui donne l'impression de marcher sur un nuage. Au milieu de se paysage nébuleux se dresse une série de petites maisons au tuile rouge vif et d'on les murs s'accordait au reste de ce paysage où le ciel et la terre ne semble faire qu'un.**

**C'est à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle que commence notre récit.**

**Celle, plus précisément, marquer du numéro 13 et éviter de beaucoup de personne, la superstition très ancrée dans les esprits de bon nombre de Passeur Cela ne semblait cependant pas gêner le moins du monde l'habitante des lieux.**

**Assise en tailleur sur le lit, Amaru engloutissait son petit déjeuné ,composé d'un grand bol de ramen au miso, qu'elle vida dans un bruit d'entonnoir. Le teint blanc et d'apparence chétive, Amaru semble perpétuellement sur le point de trépasser, bien qu'en parfaite santé. De très longs cheveux noirs ainsi que la totalité de ces vêtements de même couleur venaient compléter le tableau. Bien sûr ces particularités lui ont plusieurs fois joué des tours quand, lors de ces voyages, elle déclenchait un vent de panique et que les gens s'enfuient en hurlant au mort-vivant. Certain Passeur affirmait même que le seul endroit où elle passerait inaperçus serait dans les salles de la morgue. Les seules parties colorées d'Amaru sont ces yeux, d'un bleu pâle, et dont la pupille est non-pas noire mais blanche. Cette couleur ne surprenant pas les autres Passeur car commune à tous.**

**Elle posa son bol en soupirant et s'allongea, fixant le plafond les mains derrière la tête, laissant sont esprit vagabonder.**

*_ Six mois. Six mois qu'on me tient à l'écart des combats...Je vais finir par croire qu'ils comptent me laisser pourrir ici jusqu'à c'que mort s'en suivent! Ils vont comme même pas m'empêché de me battre à cause de ce stupide incident? Pfff...sa à parfaitement marchait en plus..._*

**Le fil de ces pensées fut interrompu par de grands coups à sa porte. Amaru ce leva du bond et ouvrit violement la porte, laissant un peut patois le messager qui ce tenait sur palier. Il reprit contenance et s'écria:**

-Amaru tu es là! Dépêche-toi à la plate-forme B-505, on t'a invoqué!

-ENFIN! Je commençais à perdre la boule a force de rester là! S'exclama-t-elle.

**Le messager ne répondit rien, pensant sûrement qu'il aurait était difficile que sa santé mentale soit pire que maintenant, mais s'abstenu de tout commentaire. Il resta droit et lançait des coups d'œil furtif autour de lui, comme si il s'attendait qu'à tout moment les pires malheurs ne s'abattent sur lui. Amaru ricana face a la mine terrorisé du messager lors qu'avec dégagement elle lui proposa d'entrée.**

- Au faites c'est pour quand l'invocation?

- Dans 15 minutes. Lâcha le messager, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- QUOI? S'écria Amaru effaré.

**Elle se précipita dans sa salle de bain et ressortis 2 secondes plus tard habillé, sa cape de voyage sur le dos, son sac de voyage et son fléau dans la main. (Un fléau c'est cette grande faux courbé à une lame qui sert pour faucher les blés, enfin ici c'est une arme...) Amaru détala a tous vitesse, abandonnant là le pauvre messager, et parti en direction du centre d'invocation.**

**A travers les nuages, s'élevait une gigantesque tour de fer noire, dont le sommet ce perdait dans le ciel brumeux. Ce lieux était le point de ralliement de tout les habitant du ZéroWorld, car visible ne n'importe qu'elle endroit du monde.**

**Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, Amaru arriva enfin au pied de la tour noire.**

**Elle monta rapidement les marches, produisant un son métallique à chaque pas. Pestant contre le manque de modernité de son monde, elle sorti une pendule de sa poche et constata dans un hurlement qu'il ne lui rester plus que 5 minutes. Le Passeur continua sa course enragé, poussant sans ménage les rares personnes qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Les malheureux crurent s'être fait dégommé par un troupeau d'éléphant rockeur poursuivit par leurs fan-girl enragé et suivit par des éléphants policier qui barrissaient dans un mégaphone, a défaut d'y ressemblait elle faisait autant de bruit... Elle arriva finalement devant une gigantesque porte blindée avec écrit en gros caractère rouge Salle 505: Salle d'invocation .**

**Elle entra en fracassant la porte de fer, légèrement essoufflé par sa course. La pièce était tapissé de câble tous relié a diverses ordinateur, au centre on pouvait voir d'étrange dessin rouge a même le sol.**

**Plusieurs personnes étaient affairées dans la pièce et une vielle femme à l'allure sévère s'avança vers elle.**

- Ryoku vous êtes en retard!

- Euh c'est que...

-Il suffit! Entamez la procédure, vous êtes déjà suffisamment en retard! S'écria la femme en remontant ces petites lunettes, un air franchement agacé plaquer sur le visage.

**Amaru siffla un "vielle chouette" a son encontre, n'ayant pas pu s'empêcher de la comparai à un oiseau, avec son gros nez crochu et c'est yeux globuleux. La vielle tilta et s'écria en postillonnant:**

-Crooouaa? Vous vous foutait de mooouaa?

**Un long sourire, dévoilant des canines aiguisé, s'étira sur le visage d'Amaru:**

- Hm. Corbeau serait plus approprié c'est sûr. Ricana-t-elle.

**L'oiseau miteux partir dans un discours fastidieux où, outre les croassements, on percevait des paroles telles que "inadmissible", "manque de respect" ou "plaindre au supérieur". Amaru la laissa blatérait et se plaça au centre des symboles. Le compte-à-rebours commença et un des techniciens s'écria:**

- Ok tient toi prêtes, invocation dans 3, 2, 1...

**Elle joignit ces mains, concentrent une énergie bleu qui emplit la pièce. La luminosité accru et atteint sont apogée lors qu'elle s'écria:**

- Ouverture du Passage!

**FLAAZZ**

**Un éclair aveuglant traversa la pièce et quand la lumière se dissipa, le Passeur avait disparu, laissant derrière lui une fine fumé planant dans la pièce.**

o**  
**

**Interdimension, El Passado**

o

**Quelque part dans la cours du palais, un homme de grande taille effectué un étrange rituel, après avoir tracé des signes semblable a ce de la salle d'invocation du ZéroWorld. Un éclaire blanc sorti du milieu des signes, laissant apparaître le Passeur entouré d'un léger nuage vaporeux qui se dissipa bien vite. Elle se redressa et sourit en rencontrant les pupilles nacrées de son invocateur, trait physique typique des Furiens, au travers de ces éternelles lunettes noires.**

- Riddick! Sa fait plaisir de te voir!

- Tu es en retard...

- Charmant comme accueil, vraiment... Je vois que tu n'as pas changé...

- A mon grand regret toi non plus.

**Ils se toisèrent avec défi, et finalement Amaru éclata de rire et donna une accolade au géant qui lui se contenta d'un mince sourire un peu contaminé par la bonne humeur du Passeur. Il se reprit et dit d'un air remontrant:**

- Allez dépêchons nous gamine. Tu nous as mis en retard!

- C'pas ma faute! C'est cette vielle fol...

- Mais tu va te dépêches oui?

**Le Furien attrapa son bras pour l'obligé a avançais plus vite. Il la traîna ainsi jusqu'au hall d'entrée ou elle se dégagea et continua à marcher à ses cotés, a vive allure. Après un instant de silence, beaucoup trop court au goût de l'homme, Amaru lança:**

- Apparemment les anciens n'ont pas gagné en patientes ses six dernier mois...

- Non...fit le Furien. Sentant le reproche il poursuivit. Ca ne c'est pas arrangé quand tu as désobéi au ordre et t'est mise en danger.

- Je peux pas supporter de rester sans rien faire! Personne ne semblait disposé à agir! De toute façon ils n'ont jamais apprécié qu'on agissent sans le "consentement du très haut et très noble conseil". Fit-elle, sarcastique.

- La punition aurait était plus légère si tu ne t'étais pas montré a ce point insolente.

**Amaru ricana, de se rire qu'on pourrait qualifier d'ironique, voir fou et sadique, en repensant à cette événement vieux de six mois désormais.**

**:  
**

**/****/**Flash-back**/ /  
**

**Dans une salle, une jeune fille aux cheveux noire de jais et au teint cadavérique se faisait réprimandait par un vielle homme comme un adolescent se ferait réprimandait par son proviseur. L'homme aux cheveux blanc s'assis a l'autre bout de la table, faisant ainsi face au Passeur rebelle.**

- Avez vous imaginé un instant Ryoku la catastrophe que vous auriez pu déclencher avec vos ânerie?

- Mais enfin! Non seulement sa a chasser les Nécromanciens de cette zone mais sa la protège de tous nouvelle attaque!

- Vous avez utilisé une des 6 zones interdites et cela en parfaite connaissance de cause!

**Le vieux Furien se calma, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de déstabiliser cette insupportable Passeur. Il croisa ses doigts devant son nez, prenant un air sérieux:**

- J'aimerais, Ryoku, que vous me disiez se qui vous sépare d'un imbécile.

**Amaru le regarda avec les yeux ronds, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle éclata finalement d'un fou rire incontrôlable. L'homme la regarda étonné et frustré de cette réaction. Entre deux rires elle murmura, a cours de souffle:**

- J'hésite...

- Mais n'hésitez pas!

Le Passeur repartie de plus belle avant de lâcher:

- La table!

**Elle ne put continuer a parlait tant le fou rire était indomptable. L'ancien par contre, trouvait sa beaucoup moins drôle et commençais à devenir rouge de colère. Amaru, toujours en rigolant, se leva de sa chaise et s'enfuit de la salle, avant que le vielle homme reprenne contenance et ne hurle en courant après le Passeur toujours pleurant de rire.**

-RYOUKU! REVENAIT ICI!

**/****/**Fin du Flash-back**/ /**

**:  
**

**Amaru gloussa en se remémorant ce souvenir. Riddick, lui, garda comme à son habitude un air grave et sérieux. Il n'avouera cependant, pas même sous la torture, que la vu du Passeur, hurlant de rire, poursuivit par un Ancien rouge de fureur, galopant dans sa toge, déclencha chez lui le plus mémorable des fou rire de tout l'histoire de l'Interdimension. Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloire où bon nombre de personne discutait, dont une jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui fit de grand signe aux deux compères, auxquelles ils répondirent avant de continuer leur chemin.**

- Jack à l'air en forme! S'exclama le Passeur

**Riddick se renfroga et grogna en guise de réponse. Savant décrypté les réactions de son ami, Amaru sourit de plus belle:**

- Allez ne t'en fait pas! Je suis sur que sa se passera bien! Affirma-t-elle

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle...Fit le Furien de sa voix profonde et menaçante, tentant de dissuader la "gamine", comme il aimait l'appeler, de s'étendre sur le sujet.

**Cela n'empêcha le Passeur de ricaner de plus belle.**

**Devant eux se dressa une grande porte rouge et or, le symbole d'une clef gravée dans le bois. De chaque côtes s'élevait de grandes statues de pierre, treize au totale, représentant les treize guerrier légendaire. Chaque statues était identique, hormis le symbole qui ornais leurs armure, et tous tenait dans leurs mains une clef semblable a celle gravé sur la porte. Amaru prit alors un air grave:**

- Alors le temps est venu.

- Il semble...Répondit Riddick, le même air sur le visage.

- Bon! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller!

**Le Passeur repoussa les battant de la porte et entra, suivit par le guerrier Furien. Dans de hautes tribunes disposer en arc de cercle dans la pièce, ce tenaient le conseil des Anciens, considéré comme les plus sages et avertie des Furien et, aux yeux d'Amaru et Riddick (bien qu'il n'avouera jamais, même sous la torture, être d'accord avec elle sur ce point) les plus lâches et gâteux.**

**Tour à tour, chaque personne se leva et quand tous furent en place, le Général Setsujoku, le chef du conseil, un homme à la carrure imposante avec une barbe taillé en fourche, était sans doute le seul pour qui les deux guerriers avaient du respect. Il s'avança et tonna d'une voix puissante:**

- Amaru Ryoku, sais tu pourquoi est tu ici?

- Oui...

- Il est l'heure pour toi d'accomplir la mission dont t'as chargé le destin.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu tous se temps pour m'envoyer sur cette mission? Beaucoup de victimes auraient pu être évité! Pesta le Passeur.

- Ne parle pas ainsi au Général! S'écria un Ancien.

**Ce même Ancien avec qui Amaru avait eu un petit différant il y a six mois était aussi rouge que la dernière fois. Le chef fit taire son compère d'un geste impérieux. Il poursuivit:**

- Tu dois ramener ici les treize guerriers et tu es là seule capable de transporté ce nombre personne. Personne ces dernière décennie n'a était capable de cette exploit, tu comprendras donc que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre notre seul chance de vaincre.

**Un autre Ancien prit à son tour la parole:**

- Tu es le seul et unique Passeur classe treize, cette cohérence avez la prophétie ne peut être du hasard, et c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle nos ancêtres ton... Fini-t-il sur un ton subitement gêner, devant le regard acéré que lui lançait Amaru.

- Cryhonigé? Termina telle d'un ton amer.

- Oui...Le général ferma les yeux, mais tu savais sans doute tout cela...

- En effet...Le coupa-t-elle

- Aussi nous allons te fournir la liste des héros, leurs noms et leurs mondes. Prend garde à ce que ces information ne tombent pas dans les mains de l'ennemi. Prépare-toi car tu pars maintenant!

**Il lui transmit le rouleau au quelle elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant d'ajouter fièrement:**

- Un Passeur est toujours prés!

- Tu dois réussir ta mission, il en va de l'avenir de l'univers...

- Vous pouvait compter sur moi!

**Elle rangea le rouleau dans son baluchon, puis fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa main, comme pour dessiner dans l'air. Une énergie bleu sorti de sa main et forma un étrange cercle bleu électrique, de la taille d'une personne, et dont l'intérieur semblait s'aminé comme un remous d'eau. (Si vous connaisser la porte des étoiles, penser qu'il s'agit de cela, sans la monture en fer). Amaru balaya la salle du regard. Tous la fixaient intensément.**

*_ Visiblement, l'avenir de l'univers repose sur toi ma vielle. Va falloir assuré!_*

- Bonne chance Passeur. Que les dieux daignent protéger ta route. Déclara le Général d'un ton solanelle.

- Prend gare à toi et tâche de ne pas agir inconsciemment. Conseilla Riddick d'un air renforgé. **Savoir Amaru seul contre tous dans des mondes tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres ne le rassurait pas, et il espérer intérieurement qu'il n'arrive pas malheur au jeune Passeur.**

- Hm. Ne vous inquiéter pas. Rassura Amaru.

**Elle allait entrer dans le cercle quand elle se stoppa et se tourna vers le guerrier Furien, un sourire aiguisé à la lèvre:**

- Au faites Riddick! Toutes mes félicitations! S'écria-t-elle en riant.

**Et elle disparu dans le cercle liquide, qui s'estompa jusqu'a ne plus paraitre du tout. Amaru était parti, le sort en était jeté...**

**Riddick avait manqué de s'étouffer quand le Passeur avais prononcé ces dernière phrase. Comment diable se maudit Passeur avait t'il su? Il continua à insulter une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux noire, la maudissant sur trente-six génération et le promettant mille et une souffrance a son retour, pour avoir bafoué sa vie privé, en beuglant en publique. Le Furien redoubla de volonté dans le vœu de la voir revenir, qu'il puisse lui botter le derrière dans les règles de l'art!**

**Et c'est donc dans cette salle plongé dans un silence, brisé par les marmonnements du guerrier, que la mission d'Amaru débuta, promettant d'être longue et semer d'embuche. **

o**  
**

**...**

o**  
**

**Au même instant, au travers de l'univers, treize personnes virent sur leurs mains apparaître un étrange tatouage en forme de clés. Ne se doutant pas une seconde dans elle incroyable aventure ils aller être plongé...**

**...  
**

**

* * *

**

_Et voilàà! Je sais, je sais Riddick est très OCC et je ne suis pas du tout l'histoire des "Chroniques de Riddick" mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire._

_Les personnages de Naruto devrait apparaître au prochain chapitre. D'ici la bonne rentrée a tous!  
_


	3. Premier monde, dattebayo!

Bonjour à tous!

Voilà pour vous un très long chapitre. Il devait être un peu plus court normalement, mais c'est pour excusé mon grand, très très gros retard ^^''

Enfin dans se chapitre apparaisent (enfin) les personnages de M. Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture à tous et j'espére que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

o

**Konoha, Bureau de l'Hokage**

o**  
**

Assis dans son bureau, l'Hokage de Konoha remplissait monotonement les rapports et autre dossier à sa charge. Son interminable besogne fut stoppée quand on frappa à sa porte:

- « Entrez! » Tonna-t-elle.

Sa fidèle assistante passa la porte, suivit de près par Naruto qui semblait avoir était tiré du lit beaucoup trop tôt à son gout.

- « Mais c'est férié, Mamie Tsunade! Pourquoi tu m'as fait appeler? On n'est pas tous à la retraite, dattebayo! » Se plaigna-t-il

...Deux baignes plus tard. Tsunade se raclait la gorge tendit que le Genin s'extirpait durement du mur dans lequel il s'était fait encastrer.

L'Hokage sortie alors un dossier d'une des monstrueuses piles qui envahissaient son bureau et le parcouru du regard, avant de répondre:

- « Il nous est parvenu de nouvelle information. Il semble que tu ne sois plus le seul sur qui ce symbole soit apparu... »

Naruto regarda briévement la paume de sa main, sur laquelle était dessinée une étrange clef à trois branches. Le plus étrange fut qu'elle apparut sans raison, du jour au lendemain, et qui lui fut impossible de la retirer, même après avoir épuisé son stock de savon et frotté jusqu'a se que sa main soit rouge et écorché.

- « Ce dossier vient de nous parvenir de Suna. Le Kazekage à vu apparaître la même marque et dans les mêmes circonstances inexpliqué. » Fit-elle en agitant le dit dossier.

- « Quoi, Gaara aussi? »

Elle acquiesce. « Oui, il semble posséder des indices supplémentaires concernant cette affaire. Aussi tu partiras le plus tôt possible pour Suna. »

- « Hein, mais pourquoi? Ce n'est qu'un dessin après tout! »

- « Crétin! » Tonna une voix provenant de la fenêtre.

Tous se retournèrent vivement vers la personne qui venait de parlait. Jiraya était, comme à son habitude, entré par la fenêtre. Il salua les personnes présentes d'un signe de tête et continua:

- « Cette marque ne ressemble en rien au technique de Fuinjutsu traditionnelle, mais quand ont voit ce dont est capable l'Akatsuki... »

- « L'Akatsuki? » S'étonna-t-il.

- « Ce n'est peut être pas le cas, mais il vaut mieux rester prudent. Vous êtes, où avait était tout deux des Jinjuriki, et les cibles de l'Akatsuki par la même occasion. Cela pourrait donc être leur œuvre... »

- « Quoi qu'il en soit, tu te rendras à Suna afin de résoudre cette énigme. Il se peut qu'ils passent à l'offensive a n'importe qu'elle moment, alors tient toi prêt! » Conclut l'Hokage.

- « Très bien! On part quand, dattebayo? »

Il fut soudain attiré par une lumière bleu provenant de sa main et constata avec stupéfaction que le mystérieux tatouage s'était mit à luire à la manière d'un gyrophare.

Après un silence pesant le Godaime fit d'un air grave:

- « Immédiatement... »

o

**Forêt Sud, Pays du Feu**

o**  
**

Au même instant, dans un petit village civil non loin de Konoha.

La vie s'écoulait paisiblement pour ses habitants perdus en pleine montagne. Les journées se passant sans encombre au rythme des chants du coq et du rire des enfants.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler cette sérénité, sauf peut être...

Sans signe avant coureur, un étrange cercle bleu électrique, de grande taille et agité de remous, se forma au beau milieu du village. Les habitants s'attroupèrent autour de l'étrange phénomène, curieux mais néanmoins méfiant.

- « Hé! Qu'est que c'est que ça? » S'écria un homme, en s'approchant du portail bleu. Un autre le rattrapa avant qu'il n'entre en contacte avec la chose:

- « Ni touche pas! On ne sait pas se que... » Il se stoppa, les remous à la surface du cercle s'agitaient de plus en plus et finalement...

- « GNAAAAAA! » S'époumèrent les villageois en cœurs.

Une main cadavérique venait d'émerger du portail, suivit par un long bras et bientôt par le reste du corps.

Les habitants se reculèrent précipitamment face à l'apparition de cette étrange individu, le fixant avec des yeux de merlans fris.

Celui-ci se frotta l'arrière du crâne, visiblement gêné d'être le centre d'attention.

- « Herm...euh…salut... »

La foule eu un nouveaux mouvement de recul, tendu à l'extrême. Finalement après quelques secondes de silence, un homme se décida enfin a parlé, ne parvenant cependant pas à empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- « Qui...Qui êtes vous? Que venait vous faire ici? »

- « Et bien je... » Commença le Passeur, avant d'être couper.

- « MAIS C'EST UN ZOMBI! » S'écria voix strident dans la foule.

Amaru trouva la réflexion si stupide et peu originale qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher d'un ton des plus ironiques, en direction de l'imbécile qui avait crié ça.

- « Ouai c'est ça et je suis venu du fin fond de l'espace pour me repaître de vos cerveaux! Fuyez pauvre mortelles! Fuyeeez! » Fit-elle en miment grotesquement un mort-vivant.

L'imitation, bien que particulièrement mauvaise selon Amaru, déclencha un véritable vent de panique chez les villageois. La totalité d'entre eux s'enfuirent dans une cacophonie de hurlement et jérémiades, créant une débordade des plus chaotiques.

Le Passeur les regarda détaler, les yeux rond comme des soucoupes, jusqu'a ne plus voir d'eux qu'un petit nuage de poussière dans le lointain.

- « Oups... »

Maudissant ces trait physique qui ne lui facilité pas la tache, elle soupira bruyamment et farfouilla dans sa besace, pour en ressortir quelque instant plus tard le rouleau que lui avait remit les anciens le jour même

- « Alors, voyons voir...Uzumaki Naruto...Ninja de Konoha No Kuni » Fit-elle pensive « Mmh...C'est maigre comme information, il faudra faire avec... »

Elle rangea le précieux rouleau dans son sac et tourna vivement les talons, faisant virevolter sa longue chevelure noire. Le Passeur prit le chemin qui s'étendait a ses pieds, direction le village de Konoha.

o

**…**

o**  
**

Après avoir suivit les traces des fuyards durant desheures, le Passeur arriva finalement devant les grandes portes qui marquaient l'entrée du village ninjas.

Amaru, bien qu'impressionner par la taille, fut particulièrement dépiter a l'idée de devoir cherché ce Naruto dans un lieu si vaste.

* Bah, avec un peu de chance, il sera connu dans le coin et donc pas trop dur a trouvé*

Sur ces pensées, elle ce dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'intérieur du village. Par contre ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était la quinzaine de villageois terrorisés qui la précédé.

- « Hé vous là! » S'écria un des gardes, en se dirigeant vers elle

* Malédiction...Sa aurait était trop facile pour être vrai...*

- « Vous là! Le type avec les cheveux longs! » Continua le ninja.

Le Passeur soupira bruyamment avant de se retourné vers l'importun, exaspéré.

- « Uh? »

- « Plusieurs personne nous on rapporté avoir vu apparaître devant eux un spectre et que celui-ci les aurais menacé et chassé de leurs habitations. »

- « Hn, très intéressant votre histoire, vraiment... »

- « Il se trouve que vous correspondez étrangement avec a la description qu'on fait ces personne et...euh... »

Le sourcil d'Amaru semblait prit d'incontrôlable soubresaut, tendit qu'elle fit d'un air aberré:

- « Vous êtes en train de me dire que je ressemble à un cadavre? »

- « Euh...mais non je... »

Elle le fixait de sa pupille blanche, particulièrement exaspéré. Elle eux à l'instant une folle envie d'étripé ce stupide ninjas punk. Non, l'étriper serait trop facile. Et si elle le trainer par la tignasse jusqu'en Egypte, ouh merveilleuse idée, et après elle le larguerait dans une fausse a scarabée mangeur d'homme (1) et dégusterait du pop-corn au sucre qu'elle aurait prit a l'épicier du coin, sans payer bien sûr.

- « Gniark, gniark, gniark… »

Amaru ricana tout seul un bon moment, avant de remarquer que le ninja la regardé maintenant d'un drôle d'air. Refoulant ces pulsions sadiques, elle toussa et reprit d'un air un peu gêné:

- « Herm...Excusé-moi. Les spectres n'on pas de pied, non? Or vous voyez que ce n'est pas mon cas. » Elle pointa un doigt vers le sol pour appui ces dire et continua:

- « De plus, si j'étais ce monstre que vous décrivez, je vous aurai sauté a la gorge, et je ne discuterais pas civilement avec vous en se moment, vrai? »

- « Oui en effet... » Fit le ninja en pleine réflexion « C'est bon vous pouvez circuler. »

Le Passeur ne se fit pas prier et tourna vivement les talons, pressé de débuté ses recherche concernant ce Uzumaki Naruto. Une fois la jeune fille hors de vue, le ninja se tourna vers son homologue:

- « Hey Izumo, va les prévenir qu'un étrange individu vient d'entrée dans le village et qu'il faudrait le tenir a l'œil. »

Le Chuunin s'exécuta et disparu dans un "Pof" de fumée.

Pendant ce temps, Amaru avait commencé à interroger les passants, dans les rues de Konoha.

- « Excusez-moi! Je cherche Uzumaki Naruto, vous le connaissez? »

La femme que notre Passeur venait d'interpeller la jaugea un sourcil haussé, pour ensuite la snober, purement et simplement. Amaru lui fit une grimace enfantine dans le dos et partit accoster une autre personne. Elle arpenta inlassablement les rues, interrogeant toutes les personnes qu'elle croisée. Cette recherche s'avéra cependant plus compliquer que prévu, beaucoup lui répondirent qu'il ne le connaissez pas, d'autre ne lui répondirent même pas, enfin les derniers allant jusqu'a éprouvé un dégout apparent à sa question.

Après des heures et des heures de recherche infructueuse, Amaru s'affala sur un banc, son fléau à ses côtés. Elle regarda le ciel sans nuage d'un air désespéré.

* Mais c'est pas possible! Jamais vu des gens aussi peu coopérative depuis l'affaire de ces saletés de mantes religieuse mutantes! Oh quand pense! Quand je pense que je fais sa pour sauver leur peau! Je comprends pourquoi ils ne sont toujours pas au courant de notre existence…. Et ce Naruto qui est introuvable!*

Tendit qu'elle fulminer, plongé dans de colérique pensée ou il est question d'action interdite par la convention des droit de l'Homme et du citoyen, une kunochi aux cheveux rose c'était discrètement rapproché du Passeur. Le ninja pointa un kunai vers elle et tonna:

- « Qu'est que tu veux à Naruto, étrangère? »

Amaru sorti de sa rêverie et tourna la tête vers la future source d'ennui. Soudain elle écarquilla les yeux et bondit en un instant sur ses pieds, son arme à bout de bras. Elle pointa Sakura du doigt et s'exclama d'un ton hystérique:

- Du slime(3)! C'est du slime!

Un silence gêné suivit cette déclaration. Sakura ne comprenant pas la remarque et Amaru trouvant cette réaction particulièrement stupide de sa par.

- « C'est quoi ça, du slime? » Interrogea le ninja

- « Le slime est une matière psychoréactive qui...Mais on n'a pas le temps pour sa! Tu connais Naruto, tu dois savoir ou il est, non? » Demanda le Passeur plein d'espoir.

- « Pourquoi? Qui est tu? Répond! » Menaça la Kunochi

- « Mais on s'en fout! Je dois lui parlait c'est important! La survie de l'univers en dépend! » S'emporta la faucheusse en faisant de grand geste dans l'air.

- « La survie de l'univers? » Sakura eu un sourire désabuser. « Tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec cette histoire à dormir debout? »

Le Passeur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, dépité par la stupide incrédule de ces gens et maintenant sur de ne rien tiré de l'entête tête-de-radis. Elle se retourna et parti l'air de rien reprendre ses recherche. La kunochi regarda son adversaire partir sans prévenir, sans même lui prêter attention. D'abord incrédule, elle fulmina d'être ainsi ignoré

- « Hé, mais? Mais attend! On n'en a pas finit! Tu ne va pas partir comme ça? »

- « R'garde moi bien! » Lui lança Amaru par dessus son épaule

S'en fut trop pour le ninja qui empoigna un kunaï en poussant un cri de guerre digne d'un grizzli enragé.

Se retournant vivement et voyant la fille lui foncer dessus, le Passeur ce plaçant en garde, l'arme a la main.

Elle s'apprêter à attaquer, quand un terrible détail lui fit perdre son petit sourire sadique qu'elle arborait quelque seconde avant.

/ /Article 538 du Règlement des Voyage Spatio-Temporel:

Tout Passeur ou individu extradimensionel se verra dans l'obligation de, sauf ordre spécial, veiller à la conservation de l'espérance de vie d'origine des autochtones, soit ne pas atteindre de manière direct à leurs intégrités, quel soit mental ou physique, sous peine de l'application de la peine C54-D'/ /

* Grumf...Malédiction! Je HAIS les règlements!*

Ces calomnie anarchique prit fin lors que la Kunochi s'élança afin de lui asséné un coup de son dard de métal. Changeant de tactique, Amaru s'élança dans les airs, évitant ainsi le coup, pour atterrir les deux pieds sur les épaules de son agresseur. Prenant de l'élan de son perchoir de fortune, elle appuia de tout son poid sur la pauvre kunochie et bondit avant de ce prendre un mauvais coup pour ce réceptionner sur le toit d'un bâtiment non loin de là.

Le Passeur planta la lame de son fléau dans le sol et appuia un coude sur le manche.

- « Allons! Allons! Ne me dit pas que c'est trop haut pour toi! »

- « Redescend tout de suite, que je te broie les os! »

- « Mh, trop aimable…»

Si Amaru avait fait attention, elle aurait pu voir la veine prés a explosé sur la tempe du ninja, mais elle n'aperçu malheureusement pas ce signe avant coureur à temps...

Sakura se recula de quelque pas et infligea un puissant coup de poing dans le mur sur lequel son ennemi était perché.

D'abord amuser pas se drôle de comportement, le Passeur déchanta vite quand elle vit le mur, et accessoirement elle, s'effondré avec un vacarme assourdissant.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Amaru parvint à s'extirper des décombres encore fumant, un peu hébété. Elle épousseta ses vêtement et ce tourna vers la kunochi, toujours en garde:

- « Hé bin. La tu m'épate. Dire que je penser que trois rôtis mayonnaises par jour pouvaient ruiner toute masse musculaire... »

Se rendant compte trop tard de l'impacte de ces paroles, le Passeur ne pu qu'appliquer la méthode du repli stratégique devant la fureur de la kunochi, maintenant à ces trousses.

- « MEUUUURT! » Hurla la furie rose.

Il s'en suivit de longue minute de course-poursuite effrénée, dont Amaru ne dû sa survie qu'à sa discrétion et surtout à l'art de semer ses poursuivant dont elle était passez maître, sans doute dû à sa très longue expérience en la matière.

Sommairement, ses recherches avait était un échec des plus totales. Cela faisant maintenant des heures quel était arrivé ici et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moindre indice. Vider et dépiter, elle décida finalement de céder a l'appel de son ventre qu'elle tenté de taire sans grand succès.

La Passeur s'arrêta devant un stade de nouille instantané, vérifia une dernière fois s'il n'avait pas de rose à l'horizon et entra finalement dans le restaurant.

- « Bienvenu au stand ramen d'Ichiraku! »

C'était un vielle homme de l'autre côté du comptoir qui venait de s'exclamer ainsi en voyant arriver la jeune fille.

- « Un ramen au miso, siouplaît papi. »

- « C'est parti! »

Le cuisinier parti s'afférer à ses fourneaux. Amaru en profita pour détailler la petite boutique, et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était la seule attablé, elle avait eu assez d'ennuie à son gout pour aujourd'hui. C'est à se moment la que la fille du patron s'accouda au comptoir et interrogea le Passeur, qui pensé s'être comme toujours réjouit trop vite:

- « Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce-pas? »

Elle mit quelques mèches de cheveux noires devant ses étranges yeux et répondit:

- « Non, en effet. »

Le cuistot posa à cet instant un grand bol de ramen fumant, dont l'odeur alléchante vient chatouiller les narines du Passeur qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'engloutir prestement.

- « Et d'où venait-vous? »

- « De très, très loin... » Fit Amaru entre deux coups de baguette.

Teuchi s'incrusta dans la conversation, et s'exclama d'une voix forte:

- « Oh! Nous avons souvent des voyageurs qui s'arrête dans notre cher village, c'est la premier fois que vous venait bien vrai? »

La brune se stoppa et dévisagea le patron, se demandant comme diable il pourrait savoir. Celui-ci rigola devant la face de l'étranger, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler un certain ninja blond.

- « Ahaha! Si tu étais déjà venu ici, tu serais sans doute entré dans se restaurant bien avant, les ramens Ichiraku sont les meilleurs de tout Konoha! »

- « Uh! Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, papi! » S'exclama-t-elle en reprenant un autre boucher.

Il s'esclaffa une seconde fois et reparti s'afférer dans sa cuisine. Ayame continua de discuter avec le Passeur:

- « Comment trouver vous notre village alors? »

- « Les gens ont tous un caractère de wookies(4) et j'ai était agresser par une chose rose et hystérique, je crois bien que c'était un power-rangers... » Fit Amaru sans détacher les yeux de son bol.

Se rendant compte du blanc qu'avait causé ces parole et fit précipitamment:

- « Ce...ce sont des expressions de chez moi...n'y fait pas attention. »

Elle rigola un peu gêner, mais se senti soulager dans la jeune assistance haussa les épaules en soufflant un « vous devait venir de vraiment très loin alors.. ». La jeune fille particulièrement curieuse, mais tout de même plus sympathique que les gens qu'elle avait vus avant, enchaîna sur une autre question:

- « Et que venait vous faire ici alors? Pour avoir fait tous se chemin ici il doit bien avoir une raison? »

- « Ayame! Allons cesse dont d'importuner le client! » S'écria le patron depuis les cuisines.

- « Non, non! Sa ne me dérange pas, vraiment. » Le Passeur voyait la une occasion inespéré d'obtenir des informations sur le sujet de sa mission. « Je suis ici pour cherché quelqu'un, il s'appel Uzumaki Naruto. Vous ne le connaîtriez pas, par hasard? »

- « Oh Naruto? Oui bien sûr qu'on le connaît! Il vient souvent manger ici, pas vrai Papa? »

Son père apparu par l'embrasure de la porte et acquia, avant de s'exclamer:

- « C'est un bon petit gars ce Naruto. Il est même venu manger ici ce matin, il partait aujourd'hui pour Suna voir le Kazekage je crois et... »

Le Passeur abbatie ces deux mains sur la table et ce leva, en parlant la bouche à moitié pleine:

- « C'est vrai c'que vous dites vielle homme? »

Elle vida son bol cu-sec et sorti l'argent qu'elle plaça dans la main du cuistot, lequel constata qu'il y avait beaucoup trop. Elle le remercia et promit de parler de ses ramens dans tout l'univers, se que les deux personnes ne saisirent pas trop.

Teuchi et sa fille échangèrent un regard intrigué alors que l'étrange personnage aux cheveux noirs quitter leur restaurant en courant.

C'est à moitié euphorique qu'Amaru traversa le village.

Elle n'y croyait plus. Après des heures et des heures de recherche elle avait enfin une piste!

Arriver devant la porte elle s'empressa de passer la porte non sans lancer un regard triomphant au ninja punk qui n'en comprit pas vraiment le sens.

Le Passeur courut sur quelque mètre, histoire d'être assez loin du village:

- « Bon, si ma mémoire est bonne, Suna se trouve à trois jours d'ici et dans cette direction. Hm... trois jours si je devais marche... »

Elle sourie et dessina du doigt un vortex bleu électrique, avant d'entré a l'intérieur et d'y disparaître sans laisser de traces.

o

**Désert de Suna**

o**  
**

Sortant du portail, Amaru arriva sur le vaste étendu vide qu'était le désert de Suna. Elle observa l'horizon, une main en pare-soleil, et fini par repéré au loin les remparts de pierre et derrière elles, le village de Suna.

C'est donc vers eux que le Passeur ce dirigea, bien décidé à ne pas reproduire le fiasco de Konoha.

* Il faudra être discrète une fois labà. Je crois en avoir vu assez pour dire que c'est gens ne sont définitivement pas près d'accepter l'idée qu'ils ne sont pas seul dans l'univers...*

En arrivant non loin de l'entrée du village, elle rabattit le capuchon de sa cape, cachant ainsi le haut de son visage aux yeux de tous, ces yeux ainsi que ces traits de visage pouvant éveiller l'inquiétude des gens.

Au même instant, un des nombreux ninjas présent au poste d'observation scrutait le désert. Il ne vit rien d'inhabituel et pensa que même en menant la vie d'un ninja, il lui arrivait encore de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Cependant, il distingua un étrange point noir émergé de l'horizon. Le garde jeta un coup d'œil dans sa longue-vue, et au bout de quelque minute appela un de ses équipiers:

- « Sempaï! Regardait à dix heures, au sud d'ici. »

L'interpeller regarda à son tour dans la lunette.

- « Mm… étrange. Pourrais-tu vérifier dans le Bingo Book? »

- « Bien! » Il disparut, pour revenir quelque instant plus tard, un cahier a la main.

- « Cherche une personne, de taille moyenne, vêtement noire et armé d'une faux à la lame rouge. »

Le ninja du sable feuilleta rapidement le cahier, pour s'arrêté a une page. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe quand il trouva finalement une personne qui correspondrait à la description.

- « Et bien? Tu as trouvé? »

Il hocha la tête et montra la page a son sempaï qui blanchi a son tour.

- « En est tu sur? Les déserteurs de l'Akatsui s ne se déplacent-ils pas en duo généralement? »

- « Souvenait vous sempaï! Le ninja qui a attaqué Maître Gaara la fait seul. Et je crois que dans se genre de situation, le doute n'est pas permit… » Enchaina le ninja, dont l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage.

- « Tu a raison…Bien! Sonne l'alarme et que tout le monde se tiennent prêt! Mais s'il s'avère que cette personne n'est pas un des leur, cessait immédiatement l'offensive! »

- « Compris! » S'exclama-t-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous, puis couru prévenir tout les gardes de préparé comme il se doit l'accueil du visiteur.

Pendant ce temps, Amaru ne se doutait absolument de rien et marchait en sifflotant vers l'entrée du village, l'air serein mais bien déterminer.

Ce n'est quand arrivant au pied des remparts qu'elle prit conscience de tout ces regards courroucé qui la prenait pour cible, mais surtout de la bonne dizaine de ninjas armé jusqu'au dent qui lui barrait la route.

Elle s'arrêta à quelque pas des ninjas et soupira avec insistance.

- « Ah…Vous ne me laisserait pas passez je suppose… »

- « Dites nous qui vous êtes et quel sont vos intentions! » S'écria un des gardes.

- « Mon nom ne vous dira rien et je suis là pour parler à Uzumaki Naruto. »

A cette réponse, les ninjas se mirent en garde tout en murmurant entre eux. Leur chef les fient taire d'un geste de main et s'exclama, en pointant du doigt le Passeur

- « Cette information était sensée être top secret! Inutile de nier, tu es démasqué! »

- « ….Nan mais c'est pas possible vous avez tous fumé du can… » Amaru n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les gardes fonçaient déjà sur elle en brandissant leurs armes.

- « MEURS! »

- « A non pas encore… »

Le cerveau du Passeur tourna à plein régime. Elle ne pouvait pas attaquer de front, enfin sans couper quelque tête au passage, et n'allez bien évidement ce laisser passez à tabas. Optant d'abord pour la fuite, elle constata bien vite que d'autre garde venu en renfort, lui coupant toutes issus possible.

Dans quelque seconde, elle serait à leurs portés et ce sera vraiment sa fête. N'ayant plus le choix, elle du choisir la dernière des possibilités.

Le Passeur tourna la paume de sa main vers ses assaillant et s'élança, comme pour poussez un mur invisible. D'abord rien ne se produisis, puis tout les ninjas se retrouvèrent étaler au sol, littéralement propulser du passage par ce simple mouvement. Amaru s'engagea dans le couloir et sautant par-dessus le tas de ninjas hébété, dans un rire digne du plus ciglé des savants fous.

A entendre les hurlements derrière elle, Amaru ne put douter que les autre gardes n'avaient pas apprécié le petit tour qu'elle avait joué a leurs camarades et qu'ils étaient d'hors et déjà à ses trousses.

Le Passeur, après avoir piqué un sprinte à en faire pâlir Usain Bolt, déboucha du long couloir dans un dérapage chaotique.

Ebahi un court instant par la vue qui s'étaler devant ses yeux, elle entendit bien vite le sifflement familier des kunaïs qui filaient dans sa direction. Elle les évita de justesse mais se retrouver maintenant coincer par les gardes contre bord de la falaise.

- « Rend-toi! » Fit un des hommes.

Malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouver, Amaru afficher toujours un petit sourire narquois. Alors que le ninja s'apprêtait à relancer sa menace, la brune se retourna et à la surprise générale, sauta dans le vide.

Tous accoururent au bord du précipice et furent estomaqué de voir que l'intrus ne c'était non pas écrasé dix mètre plus bas, mais flottait comme une bulle de savon au dessus du sol.

Le Passeur s'éleva au dessus de ses assaillants, les surplombant de plusieurs pieds:

- « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

- « Hé hé… Buku Jutsu! Prenait-en d'la graine! »

Elle leur tourna le dos et parti, toujours flottant dans les airs, vers le grand bâtiment au centre du village. Pendant ce temps les ninjas du sable c'étaient reprit:

- « Mais que faites vous bon sang? Ne le laissez pas s'enfuirent! » S'écria le chef de la troupe.

Obéissant au ordre, tous se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'étranger, que se soit au sol ou en sautant de toit en toit. Amaru n'était elle plus qu'à quelque dizaine de mètre du siège du Kazekage. Elle cherché un endroit par lequel entré quand elle entendit un ninja, surement plus rapide que les autres, crier une incantation étrange dans sa direction.

Faisant volte-face, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une énorme boule de feu. Le faucheur changea brutalement de direction en évitant in-extremis le projectile. Cependant, la boule enflammée l'avais frôlé de trop près et un pan de sa cape venait de prendre feu.

Toujours dans les airs, Amaru tentait désespérément d'éteindre le début d'incendie en tapa dessus avec sa manche, se qui ne fit qu'accroître les flammes sur son manteau. Prise de panique, elle perdit sa concentration et commença voler dans tout les sens, manqua de peu de s'écraser contre un mur.

Dans un effort désespéré, le Passeur redirigea sa trajectoire sur une des fenêtres du bureau des Kages, ferma les yeux et protégea son visage avant foncer violement dans le carreau, faisant voler des éclats de verre partout dans la pièce.

Doucement, Amaru rouvrit les yeux et analysa rapidement la situation.

D'abord, et c'est déjà un bon point, elle ne semblait pas blesser. Ensuite elle se trouvait dans un spacieux bureau où elle avait semble-t-il interrompu deux personnes en pleine conversation, qui la regardé maintenant d'un air ébahi. Le premier portait une toge blanche et bleu, et tenait non loin de lui le chapeau typique des Kages. Quand a l'autre, il semblait plus affecter par cette entré fracassante que son congénère en vue de sa mâchoire trainent à terre. Il portait lui une tenu orange et avait des tongs bizarres aux pieds. Mais se qui intéressa plus encore le Passeur, c'était le bandeau marqué du signe de Konoha qu'il portait fièrement attaché au front.

* Jackpot….Maintenant il s'agit de faire forte impression.*

Jusqu'à lors étalé à terre, Amaru se releva lentement, et vit au panache de fumé qui s'élever dans l'air que l'incendie qui avait prit sur sa cape c'était finalement éteint.

Une fois debout, elle laissa de longues secondes s'écouler puis pointa du doigt le ninja blond.

Elle prononça alors à son intention:

- « Je suis venu te chercher, Uzumaki Naruto…. »

Ses paroles furent suivit du plus puissant hurlement jamais entendu depuis la création:

- « AAAAAAAAAAH! »

**/Afin de mieux comprendre cette réaction quelque peu hystérique, intéressons nous au point de vu des Ninjas/**

Alors qu'il était en pleine conversation, un vacarme assourdissant, suivit d'une volée d'éclat de verre qui se répandit dans toute la pièce, les interrompent brusquement.

Une étrange masse noire venait de fracassé une des fenêtres et gisait maintenant à terre. La chose était totalement couverte d'un tissu noir et usé d'où s'échappé des panaches de fumés sombres. L'air dans la pièce semblait peser des tonnes. La créature remuât légèrement et releva la tête, caché sous une large capuche, pour les observé longuement. Pendant qu'elle semblait réfléchir, Naruto remarqua dans le dos de la chose une imposante faux où de vielle tache pourpre était visible par endroit.

Elle se redressa dans une lenteur morbide et toisa Naruto et Gaara qui purent détailler l'étrange apparition.

C'était une personne, de petite taille, mais qui dégagé quelque chose de sombre et inquiétant, surement dû à ses vêtement traditionnel entièrement noire et à sa peau d'un blanc cadavérique. Bien qu'à moitié caché sous la capuche, les ninjas virent s'étiré sur le visage de la créature un sourire aiguisé des plus terrifiants.

De longue seconde qui leurs parurent des heures s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles l'inconnu resta parfaitement silencieux. Ils pouvaient seulement entendre le râle de sa respiration mais ils deviner ces yeux qui les transpercer de par en par.

Elle leva alors paresseusement un doigt pâle et osseux dans la direction du Ninja de Konoha. Celui-ci déglutina durement, horrifié par cette créature qui ressemblait de manière inquiétante à une faucheuse.

Naruto pensa qu'il ne manquerait plus qu'elle dise venir le cherché et….

- « Je suis venu te cherché, Uzumaki Naruto… »

Un puissant hurlement s'échappa de la gorge du ninja.

- « AAAAAAAAAAH! »

Naruto recula précipitamment et s'empêtra dans une chaise qui se trouvait derrière lui. Pendant qu'il continuer de hurler, Gaara emprisonna les pieds de la faucheuse avec son sable. Le Passeur plaqua ses main contre chaque oreille et à la surprise de tous s'époumona:

- « WOH! NON MAIS SA VA PAS LA TETE! Tu veux me déchiré les tympans ou quoi? Espèce de sauvage! » Elle jura dans plusieurs langues, puis tituba légèrement à cause du sable autour de ses pieds. Elle continua:

- « On peut dire peut dire que vous avez le sens de l'accueille ! Non mais vous êtes tous ciglés ma parole? Mais qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fait Kami-sama? »

Naruto avait cessé de se débattre avec la chaise et ce releva prudemment. Les deux ninjas regardés encore plus bizarrement Amaru que l'hors de son entré quel que peut spectaculaire.

- « Alors…Tu n'est pas la faucheuse? » Tenta le ninja blond.

- « Est-ce-que j'en ai la tête? »

- « Euh…. » Hésita-t-il.

- « Non enfaite je ne veux pas le savoir... Vous comptez me rendre mes pieds un jour ou non? » Lança le Passeur à l'intention du Kazekage.

Gaara fronça les arcades sourcilières, essayant déceler la ruse, mais finalement soupira:

- « Si je te libère, tu ne nous attaquera pas » C'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

- « Bien sur que non! Je veux juste parler avec Uzumaki Naruto, c'est très important. » Fit-elle d'un ton ''presque'' implorant.

Le Ninja du sable hocha lentement la tête et libera Le Passeur de sa prison de sable. Celui-ci soupira profondément et ce tourna vers Naruto, qui ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec Gaara. Elle rabattit sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi son visage au deux hommes.

- « Voilà. Comme sa tu seras peut être plus rassuré »

Naruto fixé étrangement le visage d'Amaru, sont visage passant progressivement de l'inquiétude à la colère. Ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau blanche et ses yeux glauque lui faisant penser à quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais rencontré. Le Passeur remarqua se changement d'attitude et interrogea:

- « Qui à t'il? »

- « Aurais-tu un lien avec Orochimaru? » Grogna légèrement Naruto.

- « Mh, j'en doute. Je ne viens même pas de cette planète… »

- « Comment? » S'exclamèrent les ninjas en cœur.

Amaru se tut, consciente dans avoir trop dit. Surtout que rien ne lui prouver que cette personne soit vraiment celle qu'elle chercher.

- « Avant de t'expliquez quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais voir si tu possède bien le symbole de la clef »

- « Tu veux dire que c'était toi, cette marque apparut sur notre main» Fit Gaara.

- « Elle est apparut sur la main de chaque élue dès lors que j'ai entreprit mon voyage… » Elle resta un instant silencieuse avant de tourner vivement la tête vers le jeune Kazekage. « Attend une petite minute, 'notre main'? Tu…Tu veux dire que… »

Elle fouilla son sac et en ressorti le parchemin sur lequel était inscrit les noms des héros. Elle le parcourra rapidement des yeux et lut à voix haute.

- « Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna No Kuni… »

Amaru leva le regard vers le rouquin, qui hocha la tête lentement et lui présenta sa paume de main, où une marque similaire à celle de Naruto était gravée. Les yeux d'Amaru s'agrandir et un grand sourire ornait maintenant son visage.

- « Ahaha! Je l'savais! Je savais que la chance tournerait!» S'esclaffa la petite personne en noire.

Les deux ninjas échangèrent un regard, trouvant cette personne de plus en plus mystérieuse. Le Passeur sautillait gaiment, faisant cliqueter sa lourde arme derrière son dos.

Elle s'interrompit finalement et tourna son regard vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- « Les choses s'arrangent on dirait! Mais tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excusé pour cette heu… entrée fracassante et aussi si je vous ai effrayé» Fit-elle un peu gêné, en regardant les éclats de verres qui parsemaient la pièce.

Naruto s'avança est rigola d'un air mal assuré.

- « A ha ha. Mais personne n'a était effrayer, pas la peine de t'excuser! »

- « … » fut se que les autres personnes dans la pièce répondirent.

Au bout d'un instant, l'extraterrestre se racla la gorge et déclara:

- « Bon, alors je me présente. Amaru Ryoku, je suis Passeur de l'Interdimention! »

- « Un Passeur? »

- « Oui, un Passeur est le seul être qui capable de percer le mur de l'espace-temps et d'y voyager. La dimension d'où je viens est le point d'équilibre de tous les autres, son destin lié à celui de toutes les autres planètes. Et là est bien le problème… »

- « Que veux-tu dire? » Interrogea Naruto.

- « Mon peuple » Commença-t-elle « c'est rallié il y à de cela très longtemps, au peuple Furien. Ce son de fière guerrier qui nous on bien aider dans le passé. C'est un peu compliquer, mais d'une certaine manière, nous ne pourrions voyager comme nous le faisons sans leur aide. »

Le Passeur commença à faire les cents pas devant les ninjas qui écouter attentivement ses paroles.

- « Nos peuples ont construisent ensemble un objet, un objet qui permettrait à n'importe qui d'emprunter ses couloires. Utilisé à mauvais ésians, il pourrait rompre l'équilibre de l'univers tout entier. »

- « Ce qui signifie concrètement? » Interrogea Gaara à son tour.

- « Ce que ça signifie? » Le Passeur fit de grand geste dans les airs « L'anarchie! LE CHAOS! Des planéte entier décimé en quelque seconde! Des pluies de météorite s'abatant de toute par! Des hordes de chat mutant hors de contrôle! »

Naruto et Gaara la regardèrent d'un air un peu blasé.

- « Oui, bon peut être pas des chat mutant… » La voix d'Amaru se fit soudain plus grave et sombre « Mais se serait la fin de la vie, quel qu'elle soit… Ma planète, celle où cette objet est caché, à était attaqué par la plus abominable race de cette univers. Les Nécromanciens, ces monstres sans pitié on anéantie nos armés en quelque semaine et les dernières forces retranchés sont toutes concentrés pour protéger cette objet, cette porte. Mais nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps et bientôt la Porte sera entre leurs mains décharnées. Nous n'y arriverons pas… » Elle redressa la tête et les transperça du regard. « Pas sans votre aide… »

- « Notre aide? Mais comment? » S'exclama Naruto.

- « Il y a une prophétie. Et elle annoncé la venu de treize guerrier qui quitterons leurs terres pour sauver le monde des fils de la Mort… Vous faites tout deux partie de ces personnes.»

Gaara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adressa au jeune Passeur d'un ton suspicieux.

- « Êtes-vous sur la véracité de cette prophétie? »

Amaru se retourna vers lui et le fixa étrangement.

- « Lorsque, au même instant, la totalité des habitants d'une planète, soit plus de six million de personne, on la même vision… Alors oui, je crois en cette prophétie. Je l'ai moi-même eux…»

Elle regarda les ninjas dans les yeux et souffla presque inaudiblement:

- « S'il vous plaît… » Devant l'apparente incertitude des deux hommes, elle poursuivit « La survie de notre monde pour vous être égale, mais pensez qu'une fois l'Interdimension asservie, les Nécromanciens ne mettrons pas longtemps avant d'attaquer le votre! Vous pouvez tenir vos peuples loin du danger en venant combattre sur nos terres! »

Naruto et Gaara restèrent silencieux, pesant les paroles de l'extraterrestre. Si ses dires étaient vrais, la situation était des plus alarmantes. Cependant, cette histoire était dure à croire. Une prophétie, une dimension lointaine, des Nécromanciens, une porte mystérieux…

Naruto redresse la tête, un grand sourire au lèvre, et prit la pose Nice Guy.

- « Tu peux compter sur nous Uchuujin*! C'est promis!» (Extraterrestre*)

- « Attend Naruto! » Intervient Gaara « Comment être sur de la véracité de cette histoire? » Il se tourna alors vers le Passeur « A tu la preuve de ce que tu avance? »

Le Passeur se frotta le menton d'une main et réfléchit au meilleur moyen de convaincre le Kazekage. Soudain, un grand bruit coupa le fil de ses pensés. Les trois personnes présentes se tournèrent dans la direction du vacarme et virent juste attend un groupe de ninja qui venait de défoncer violament la porte.

Les ennuis allez recommencer pour Amaru lorsqu'une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit.

Les Chuunins du sable se mirent au garde à vous devant leur supérieur.

- « Maître Kazekage est-ce que tout va… » Le garde s'arrêta de parler subitement, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte.

Les gardes ne bouger plus d'un pouce, comme pétrifier. Le vent même avez cessé de mugir. Naruto se rapprocha curieusement des gardes et fit de grand geste devant leurs yeux immobiles.

- « Ohé! Il y a quelqu'un? »

Pas de réponse. Le Ninja orange haussa les épaules, consterné. Gaara se tourna alors vers Amaru et perdit un instant son expression impassible.

Le Passeur auréolé d'une légère lumière bleutée, qui faisait onduler légèrement l'air autour d'elle. Elle avait positionnée ses mains pour formé un signe qui leurs étaient étranges. Une sorte de huit horizontal, formé avec les pouces et index des deux mains. L'aura se dissipa et Amaru s'affaissa soudainement.

- « Voilà votre preuve… » Fit-elle, haletant légèrement.

- « Qu'est que c'est? »

- « Un sort que…que j'ai appris d'une petite communauté de magicien qui…voué un culte au temps… »

- « Tu à stoppé le temps? » S'écria Naruto.

Amaru hocha simplement la tête et épongea les quelques gout de sueur qui perler sur son front. Après Visiblement, ce sort lui demandez une certaine quantité d'énergie.

Au vu de la mine catastrophé du blondinet elle poursuivi:

- « Celui la n'aura pas un effet permanent. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir… »

Il soupira, soulager. De son côté aussi, Gaara semblait plus détendu. L'extraterrestre tenta à se moment:

- « Alors… Maintenant que vous me croyaient… Etes vous d'accord pour m'accompagné dans ma quête? »

Naruto fit un autre de ses sourires chaleureux et répondit avec entrain:

- « Je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse, c'est ça mon Nindo! »

Amaru sourire en retour, un peu effrayant avec ces canines pointues, mais un sourire tout de même! Elle se tourna vers Gaara, attendant sa réponse.

- « Je suis le Kazekage de se village. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'absenter ainsi… » Commença-t-il.

- « Mh. Je m'attendais à ce détail… » Elle plongea la main dans sa besace et en sortie un petit sablier en bois, de la taille d'un dés à coudre. « Ceci » Le plaçant devant ses yeux, elle poursuivit. « Me permet d'amplifié considérablement mon sort sur le temps. Je peux alors emprisonner votre monde le temps que prendra notre mission, il se sera alors passez que quelque seconde ici contre des mois pour vous »

Elle marqua une petite pause et regardera avec appréantion le rouquin.

Celui-ci réfléchissait intensément, pesant le pour et le contre et finalement, après de longue minute, hocha la tête:

- « C'est d'accord… »

Ces paroles déclenchèrent une exclamation de joie et le Passeur commença une petite dance de la joie, sous les rires de Naruto et le fin sourire de Gaara.

Après quelque temps, elle s'interrompit et reprit, plus gravement:

- « Je ne veux pas vous prendre de court, aussi je tiens à prévenir que se voyage risque de nous prendre plusieurs mois, et ne sera pas sans danger… »

- « Des mois? Il faut autant de temps pour arriver dans ton monde, dattebayo? » S'exclama Naruto.

- « Non… Mais il faut d'abord trouver les onze autres guerriers et ensuite seulement nous nous rendrons sur les terres de l'Interdimension. Alors… Puis-je compter sur vous…?» Hésita-t-elle.

L'extraterrestre tendit la main vers les deux jeunes hommes. Ils se regardèrent et après un accord silencieux, Naruto serra vigoureusement la main du Passeur qui souriait autant que le ninja blond.

- « Et quand est-ce qu'on n'y va Uchuujin? »

Elle brandit le poing

-« Le plus tôt serait le mieux! »

- « Il nous faut d'abords réunir le conseil. Nous partirons dès demain. » Fit à sont tour Gaara.

- « Mh, sa me va… » Acquiesça le Passeur.

Elle allait quitter la pièce quand elle entendit un toussotement dans son dos. Amaru se retourna vers Naruto qui pointait du doigt les ninjas pétrifier.

- « Euh…Et pour eux? »

L'extraterrestre se frotta le menton, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- « Un porte-manteau. » Proposa-t-elle.

Devant les mines scandalisées des ninjas, le Passeur claqua des doigts afin de libérer les pauvres chuunins de leurs emprisonnements, en se tordant de rire…

o

**Quelque part dans l'espace…**

o**  
**

A l'intérieur d'une grande salle de contrôle, à peine éclairé par les voyant rouge du tableau de commande, trônait un massif siège d'acier.

Assis là, un homme mystérieux scrutait la pièce à travers le scanner placer devant ses yeux. Il semblait entièrement fusionner avec son trône, de par son imposante armure de fer, et son seul râle suffisait à rendre l'air aussi lourd que le plomb.

Tout à coup, un grand homme entra dans la pièce, s'avança vers son dirigeant et se prosterna jusqu'à terre. Après quelque seconde, il se redressa:

- « Mon général… L'ennemi vient de commencer sa mission. Il se trouve en se moment dans la zone MA-567. »

Le général reste silencieux de longue minute, avant de prononcé d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- « Envoyez le rodeur sur ses traces. Qu'il me ramène la tête du Passeur… »

Le soldat s'inclina une dernière fois et disparut prestement, laissant son supérieur dans ses réflexions.

La bouche de l'homme, recouverte d'un fin tissu noire, se tordit dans un horrible rictus.

- « … Et que la fête commence… »

L'homme éclata d'un rire sombre et puissant, qui résonna dans le noire infinie de l'espace…

* * *

Alors? Déçu? Heureux?

L'aventure commence à peine que déjà les ennuis débutent pour nos hé-il s'en sortir sans trop de dommage colatéraux?

Réponse au prochain chapitre ;)


End file.
